Message board assemblies are useful in home and office applications as they allow a user to display information. When the message board assembly includes a dry erase surface, the information may be displayed for a time and then erased when no longer needed. It is desirable to provide a convenient method for attaching the message board assemblies to common surfaces found in home and office environments to facilitate use of the boards.